ItsyBitsy, TeenyWeenie, Pink Polka Dot Bikini
by Avalon Rouge
Summary: AU. What was supposed to be a fun day at the beach, turns into a silent game between InuYasha and Hojo over Kagome. The victor wins the girl, the other? A huge blow to the ego. Inu/Kag Oneshot :NOTE: Nothing new. My story was deleted, so im just reposting


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters portrayed in this story, **_**yet**_**. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi until she randomly decides to call me up and say, "Okay! You can have them now!" So, until then, i own nothing.. sadly hangs head  


* * *

**

Itsy-Bitsy, Teeny-Weenie, Pink Polka Dot Bikini

Kagome smiled as she jumped down into the depths of the well. She shivered as the cool blue light surrounded her and brought her 500 years into the past. Her smile got even bigger as she saw a silver haired someone waiting for her at the top.

"Hey InuYasha!" She grinned, "Wanna give me a hand here?"

"Keh." He reached down and pulled her up out of the well. "Humans…"

"Oh, don't be a Mr. Grumpy Gills. I just came here to drag you back with me to my time."

"Why? We have shards to find, remember?" He scowled as he watched her take a seat on the lip of the well.

"What about Miroku and Sango?" She started, "We cant leave on another 'shard hunt' until they get back. They only left to the Demon Slayers Village to fix Hiraikotsu yesterday, and probably won't be back for another two or three days. Besides, it's hot and I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach for a bonfire with me and my friends."

"Your friends? Hello-o." He pointed a clawed hand to two fuzzy appendages that sat atop his head, "Forget somethin'?"

"Nope" She replied happily, "Mom and I went to the mall earlier and got you a cap and swimming trunks! Hope you don't mind, but I got you a red one cause it reminded me of your haori."

As she spoke and excitedly explained to him about all the things they would do, he watched and thought, _'She already went out and bought something? How does she even know I'll go?' _

"-and then we are going to sit around this big fire and roast marshmallows and make S'mores!" She concluded with a smile that could have won the Miss American Miss Pageant. "Ready?"

"Huh?"

"Great! Let's go!" He numbly nodded and followed her as she turned to go back through the well, this time with a dazed hanyou in tow. '_How does she do this to me every time?_' he thought as they passed through and came out in her era.

An hour later…

"Come on InuYasha! It's really not that difficult! You just put one leg in one hole and the other one in the other hole." She stood on the outside of the bathroom door, trying to coach him on how to put on a pair of swimming trunks.

"I think I got it." He mumbled from inside of the bathroom. He stepped out and grinned, "Did I do it?"

She smiled and shook her head at the shorts on her hanyou. "Almost, hold on a sec. Souta!" A muffled 'What?' came from somewhere in his bedroom. "Can you come here for a minute?"

"What?" He said exasperated, "I was just about to beat Metal Gear and save the whole world from- Why are InuYasha's pants on backwards?"

"That's what we need your help with. Could you help him?"

Game forgotten, he pulled his favorite hero by the arm. "Come on InuYasha. First of all, the tag goes in the back…" She smiled and left to call her friends.

"So you can still come right, I mean your rheumatism isn't acting up again is it?" Eri asked. Kagome sweat dropped. When she got back onto her feet, she pressed the speaker phone button so she could still talk and pack up ramen for InuYasha.

"Uhh no, it isn't acting up again so I can still come. Yuka is still going right?"

"Yeah, and you'll never believe who Yuka's taking!"

"Who?" Kagome asked, "Wasn't she going to be taking that guy from math class?"

"Even better! She asked Hojo, because the other guy couldn't come!"

'_Man…InuYasha's going to go bonkers and give me a headache…_' Kagome mentally groaned. She could already see herself introducing them…

'_Hojo, this is my two-timing, jerk of a boyfriend, InuYasha. InuYasha, this is the health nut that can't take a hint and keeps asking me out on dates, Hojo.'_

Oh boy, she definitely had her work cut out for her today.

"Kagome? Hello-o. Are you listening to me?" Eri sighed into the phone. "Well, I'm ready to go so I'll pick up Yuka and then we'll come and get you around 11:30, okay?"

"Sure. We should be ready by then." Kagome thought about how long it would take her to explain to InuYasha that sun block is a good thing…

"We? As in… you got your arrogant, violent, jerk of a boyfriend to go with you?"

Kagome blushed then sighed. "Yeah, but could you guys maybe keep that on the down low today?"

"Kagome. I don't know why you put up with him if he keeps treating you like this. You should go with Hojo! You two make the cutest couple." She cooed. " Not to mention you would be the most envied girl in the whole school over summer break." Kagome closed the cupboard as she packed 12 cups of ramen in a basket.

"sigh I don't know Eri, I know InuYasha means well and I don't think he goes to see her to purposefully hurt me, but…maybe I'm not what he's looking for. And I really don't think Hojo's what I'm looking for either." Kagome sighed once more and closed the lid of the basket

"Hey, I'm sorry Kags. Stop thinking about it. Come on! This is going to be a happy day for you to get out of the house and meet guys. Cause you and I both know _all_ hot guys hang out at the beach! Ooh, Kags wear sumthin' sexy and we'll be there to pick you up in about 20 minutes," Eri teased and giggled.

"Alright, I'll see ya in 20 minutes." Kagome smiled and shook her head as she put the basket by the front door.

Meanwhile with InuYasha…

"See? I told you it wasn't that difficult." Souta beamed at his hero. "Always remember the tag goes in the back and the velcro in the front… just make sure it stays closed…you don't want my sister to have to remind you- _believe_ me…" InuYasha blushed as he realized what Souta just said.

"Keh. Go on kid. Don't you have a video game on hold or something?" InuYasha asked as he lifted and eyebrow.

"Oh Yeah!" He ran back down the hall and closed his door. After hearing the little sounds that were emitted out of the TV, and the weird contraption that allowed you to play _inside _the TV, he left to find Kagome.

"-guys maybe keep that on the down low today?" He stopped and listened to the girl on the 'phone' thing and kagome's constant bustling around the kitchen.

"Kagome. I don't know why you put up with him if he keeps treating you like this. You should go with Hojo! You two make the cutest couple! Not to mention you would be the most envied girl in the whole school over summer break." InuYasha growled lightly in his throat. Kagome was his! Not Hojo's!

"I don't know Eri, I know InuYasha means well and I don't think he goes to see her to purposefully hurt me, but…maybe I'm not what he's looking for. And I really don't think Hojo's what _I'm_ looking for." He heard kagome sigh and wondered if they were talking about him and Kikyo. After a moments thought on his part he could tell by the way her scent changed that she was upset. He could guess right away they were definitely discussing him and his past love. _'What does she mean 'maybe I'm not what he's looking for'? Of course she's what I'm looking for! …I just…haven't told her that yet…' _he thought as he tuned back in on their conversation.

"-going to be a happy day for you to get out of the house and meet guys. Cause you and I both know _all_ hot guys hang out at the beach! Ooh, Kags wear sumthin' sexy and we'll be there to pick you up in about 20 minutes."

"Alright, I'll se ya in 20 minutes."

He heard Kagome laugh to herself and poked his head into the hallway to see her put a big basket by the door.

"InuYasha!" she called, not seeing him on the stairs. He ran back as fast as he could all the while being as silent and as quick as he could. He ran into her bedroom and sat on the end of her bed. _'Okay, act inconspicuous. She'll never know you were eavesdropping…' _

"Hey InuYasha." She said as she walked into her room. She walked straight to her closet, opened a dresser drawer, and pulled out a light pink something or other.

"I'll be right back, don't move okay?"

He sat there still trying his best to act normal- well, as normal as a hanyou in an uncomfortable bathing suit can get anyways.

After about 5 minutes, Mrs. Higurashi knocked on Kagome's door.

"Yeah?" InuYasha replied. "She's in the bathroom if you need her."

"Oh, just tell her that Grandpa and I are going to visit her Aunt for the weekend and I will see her when I get back. Oh, and that she needs to remind Souta to feed Buyo before he goes to stay at his friends house." She said as she grabbed her purse and left out the shrine entrance doors.

About 10 minutes later he finally heard the bathroom door open just slightly. _'Took her long enough,_' he thought as he rose to go meet her in the hallway.

"Mom!" She yelled, as he stared at her head, while her body was still in the bathroom.

"She just left. What do you need?"

"Well, I'm having difficulties tying my bathing suit and I need my mother." she stared at him as if he should have known the whole time.

"She won't be back before we leave. She'll be gone all weekend." He replied as he watched her bite her bottom lip in contemplation.

"Then can you do me a favor and tie this thing?" she pulled the door all the way open and stepped out towards him. He barely succeeded in keeping his jaw from dropping. She came out in a white skirt that was shorter than her usual green school uniform and 2 pink triangles that covered her chest. That was it. She blushed as she saw him stare at her and quickly turned around to have him tie the back.

"Could you just tie it in a bow please? I can't reach it." She bowed her head and stared at her cute, baby pink painted toe nails and waited for him to take the strings. He hesitantly took the strings and tied them together. It was a little confusing for the poor hanyou as he tried to tie all four of the strings at once, but he managed.

"Thanks InuYasha," she said as she quickly stole a glance over her shoulder and smiled at him. She ran back into the bathroom to grab her top and came out, much to the disappointment of InuYasha, with it on and her sandals in her hand.

"Come on, InuYasha!" she smiled as she put the hat on his head, "I think they should be here by now." She tugged on his hand and urged him towards the door. "Bye Souta! Don't forget to feed Buyo before you leave!" She ran out side and closed the door behind her. Her smile got bigger as she ran past Goshinboku tree. _'I'm going to the beach with InuYasha!' _As she got to the shrine steps she could see her friends starting to climb the steps.

"Oh thank you dear Kami-sama! I was afraid I was going to have to climb all the way to the top to get you!" Eri sighed with relief.

"You're not that out of shape, come on, school just ended and that includes that stupid gym class." Kagome laughed, "I know you have to have some stamina left."

"I'm sure I do, but I'm savin' it to look for the hotties at the beach.- Hey, speaking of hotties, who's this? Is this your two tim-"

"Yes!" Kagome interrupted quickly "This is InuYasha. InuYasha this is my friend Eri."

Eri looked him over from top to bottom and smiled. "Nice to finally meet you. Kagome has been talking and telling us so much about you!" She turned and bobbed her eyebrows at Kagome. As Kagome blushed she picked up her beach bag and started off to the car at a faster pace. Eri leaned over as she was passing and whispered, "Nice catch." Making the poor girl even redder. InuYasha's first thought was, _'She talks about me here? To her friends?'_ Then listened as he heard her whisper for Kagome's ears only, _'Nice catch.' 'Great.' _he thought_, 'Now her friend has a thing for me. That's not really what I was goin for here…'_

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Kagome sitting in the back of a strange looking… _thing. _It looked like one of the strange things Mrs. Higurashi drove around in. A car? But this one was different. It didn't have a top like hers did.

"Hey, InuYasha! Watcha waitin for? An invitation? Come on and lets go!" He got in the back next to Kagome and noticed another person sitting on her other side.

" Hello Kagome. Hope you are feeling better than you were last week. How's your rheumatism?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Uhh, thanks Hojo. I really am feeling better. Oh, this is InuYasha. InuYasha this is Hojo and this is Yuka."

The said girl turned around and smiled, but immediately flipped around when she heard the stereo come on. "Oh no! We listened to this cd on the way over here. Now I am voting myself as the radio DJ and…" She paused a minute and thought, "Just had an election and, Yep, I win!" She flipped to her favorite station and without another word to any one began to sing to the words. Kagome smiled at InuYasha when he raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't ask…you'll just encourage her…"

InuYasha shrugged and sat back down in his seat, all the while keeping an eye on Hojo.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the shore line. The ride to the beach was fairly quiet. Not counting Yuka's singing to every song that came on to the radio, Kagome's giggling at her friend, and InuYasha's occasional growl when Hojo's hands began move ever so slightly towards Kagome's. Several times she had heard the growl and turned to look at him. He would quickly turn his head the opposite direction or pretend he had no idea what she was talking about when she asked. Other than that, it was pretty much uneventful.

Kagome's smile widened when she saw the ocean break along the sandy shore line. She loved the beach! And she was gonna make InuYasha love it too, whether he knew it or not…

Hojo was the first to hop out of the car, and he immediately stretched out his hand for Kagome to grab and pull herself out as well. InuYasha beat him to it and quickly scooped the girl in his arms bridal style and jumped out of the car. She looked at him questioningly with a raised eyebrow.

"Was I not capable of getting out myself?"

"Knowing you and how clumsy you are? I might have had doubts." He said giving her a smile that told her he might have been joking. He wasn't about to tell her because he was starting to get jealous and wanted nothing more to watch as he beat Hojo at anything he tried.

She smiled and started to squirm, her silent way of asking to be put down. When she felt her toes hit the floor, she grabbed her bag and handed the picnic basket she packed to InuYasha.

"What's this?" He asked nodding to the basket.

She smiled, "Ramen for you. I didn't know if you would like some of the other food we brought, so I packed you what I knew you would eat." She started to walk off to one of the fire pits that her friends had picked while InuYasha stared at her retreating figure. _A very nice figure, might I add…damn it! I'm turning into Miroku!_ He shook his head and ran to catch up with Kagome.

She rolled out her towel and set her bag down on top of it while InuYasha did the same with the picnic basket full of his beloved Ramen. InuYasha glanced at Hojo and the two locked glares; both in a silent argument with each other. As InuYasha narrowed his eyes to make the last of his silent "argument" with Hojo final, he watched as Hojo came up behind Kagome as she dug through her bag.

'_Oh. Is that how were going to play?' _InuYasha thought,_ 'Okay. I can take a hint.'_

"Hey Kagome. Do you mind putting sun block lotion on my back? I can't reach it all."

Yuka jumped up from her towel and volunteered. "Oh! I will! Here let me help you!"

'_Shoot, I was hoping I could get Kagome to do it…' _Hojo thought as he turned to face Yuka with a smile. "Thank you, Yuka."

"No prob, Hojo," She squirted some onto her palm and began rubbing it on to his back.

Kagome continued looking through her bag until she found her lotion.

"Hey, InuYasha, you need this or you'll burn."

He smiled an all-knowing smile and glanced at Hojo. His smile widened when he turned back to Kagome and saw that she was kneeling on her towel waiting for him. "Okay," he said as he took off his shirt, mindful of his hat, and watched a blush become apparent on Kagome's cheeks.

"Okay, InuYasha. Come and si-umm, come and take a seat, please, in front of me." Kagome asked, just catching herself before she made InuYasha kiss beach sand.

He looked at her and she blushed. '_She can't say that damned 'S' word while we're here…this could turn out to be a really good day!' _He thought to himself as he obeyed her request. As he sat down, she blushed a little darker, but squeezed some sun block into her palm.

He shared a spiteful smile, the one that said 'Ha ha, look what I get and you don't', towards Hojo and the said boy accepted InuYasha's silent challenge.

'_InuYasha-1, Hoho-0'_

After Kagome finished applying the white goop to his back she stood up,

"Kay, InuYasha, you're all done." She said as she poured more on to her hands. She bent down and started to massage it to her legs as both boys, unknowingly to Kagome, watched with their minds shamelessly in the gutter.

Eri stood, already done lathering herself up, to announce that she was going for a dip on the jetty.

"Hojo and I will come too!" Yuka said taking off her wrap that hung delicately on her waist.

"Huh?" Hojo asked.

'_That's right. Bye, bye Hoho…' _InuYasha mentally did a little happy dance.

"I'll be there in a second, you go and I'll catch up."

"Okay!" they both said as they started off towards their destination.

InuYasha's happy dance was cut a little shorter than he would have liked.

"Hey, Kagome? Would you like to go and get an ice cream?" Hojo asked.

"Sure. InuYasha? Can you stay here and watch the stuff? I'll be right back." she grabbed her change purse and was off.

He glared daggers at Hojo's back and dug his claws into the sand.

'_Hojo-1, rude jerk-1' _

Hojo put an arm around her waist and quickly pulled her to the side to prevent her from tripping on an imaginary can. "Careful, trash." and before she could look around, he pulled her faster. He heard the irritated hanyou growl and thought,

'_Hojo-2, rude jerk-1'_

He smirked and proceeded to pick out an ice cream with Kagome next to him trying to decide which one she wanted.

Yuka came up behind InuYasha with Eri close behind her. "Hey? What happened to Hojo? I thought he was gonna meet us down there?"

InuYasha scowled and replied, "He and Kagome went for ice cream…"

"Oh, then we'll just wait here for him." InuYasha didn't mind that, because as soon as Kagome came back, they were off to do their own thing.

"Kagome?" Hojo asked, "Where is InuYasha from? I've never seen him here before."

"Oh, uh, He lives very far away." Kagome replied.

"Where?" he pressed."Can I get a strawberry cone? One scoop?" As the man gave her the cone she paid and started to head back towards the fire pit.

"Hey, wait up Kagome!" He received his, paid the man, and quickly turned around…right into a bicyclist. He apologized repeatedly and ran after Kagome, now, cone-less.

Kagome had walked quite a distance before she realized Hojo wasn't behind her.

"Oops, I wonder if I should wait for him? I just don't want him to ask me those stupid questions…" _'Why does he care any ways?' _

She shrugged, preferring to get back to InuYasha to make sure he didn't wreak havoc on the other people or things thinking they were demons…she quickened her pace at that thought.

InuYasha spotted her coming back, the only problem was -well, not really a problem to him, but, Hojo wasn't with her.

'_Bastard…what did he do to her?'_ InuYasha got up and prepared to walk back the rest of the way with her.

'_What has gotten into these guys?__' _Kagome wondered as InuYasha got to her.

"Hey InuYasha! Here try it, it's really good." she held the cone out for him to try.

He eyed it and raised an eyebrow, "What kind of poison did you put in it?"

"Oh, stop it. I didn't do anything to it and you know it, see?" She brought it to her lips and caught a drip that was about to fall onto her fingers. She missed one and it seeped in between her fingers. "Shoot…"

InuYasha watched as her pink, little tongue darted out to catch the falling drop. He wondered how such an innocent little act started to turn him on. And it was…

"Please? Try it?" She asked again holding it out trying to keep the melting ice cream off of her. Instead of grabbing the cone from her he just took her hand with the delicious dessert and brought it to his mouth. She turned the color of a ripe tomato when he licked the sticky substance that was trickling down her fingers and onto the sand below. He let her go and smirked when he noticed she was staring at everything but him. He must have done something right for the gods to be on his side for once, because not only did Kagome's scent spike and tell him she liked it, Hojo just happened to be coming up behind her and saw the whole thing.

'_InuYasha-2, Hobo-2' _

"Kagome, why-" Hojo started but was cut off when he startled her.

"Ah!" She dropped her ice cream on her shirt and it ran down her arm. InuYasha really wanted to laugh at him for being so stupid, but he didn't want Kagome to forget and sit him straight in to the sand for her thinking he was laughing at her.

"Hojo! Shoot. This was my favorite shirt, too…" She took it off and threw it on her beach bag, "Well, maybe mom can get it out." Both boys admired her aquiline figure while she tried to get her fingers from sticking together. He turned so just Hojo could see him and held up three fingers and smirked. He then held up two and made his lips pout. InuYasha picked her up and started walking to the water.

'_InuYasha 3, Homo-2'_

"Don't you dare, InuYasha! Noooo!" She whined, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Please don't! You'll get my skirt wet!" She tried as a last resort. Knowing that she couldn't sit him, he held her in one arm while the other snaked around and unzipped her skirt. Her eyes widened and she stared him straight in the face.

"What?" He asked as innocently as he could. Both Eri and Yuka were smiling and giggling at their friend. Yuka's smile widened even more knowing that InuYasha had Kagome and there was no room left for Hojo. That meant more for her! She grabbed his hand and dragged both Hojo and Eri towards the water. "Lets go! We've been standing here doing nothing!"

InuYasha slipped the skirt passed her hips, dragging his nails lightly after the skirt made it's descent. He looked down at his angel. He felt her shiver, saw her shiver. And knowing he did that…made _him_ shiver. He threw her skirt behind him and ran the rest of the way to the water. After he was in the water and it broke on his thighs, he stopped running and walked. "Don't you just hate getting into cold water really slow?" He asked.

"Huh," she said intelligently, still trying to comprehend his behavior with his nails. She looked down and watched as the water barely touched her butt. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh I would," he grinned devilishly and walked a little farther allowing the waves to caress her bottom and upper thighs. He felt her tighten her muscles and wrap her arms tightly around his neck, in an attempt to stay out of the cold water.

"No, it's cold InuYasha!"

"I know, you've told me that already. But what fun is it to be at the beach and not go in the water? You said it was one of your favorite things."

"Well, I don't want to go in slowly!" By the time she realized what she said, he ducked down and submerged both their bodies under the water.

"Oh, InuYasha! What in the world did you do that for!"

"You said you didn't want to go in slowly" he said tauntingly

"Yeah, Kags," Eri chimed in, "You kind of deserved that one. You said it yourself that you didn't want to go in slow."

She blushed and turned back to InuYasha, "You can…put me down now…InuYasha."

"Kagome, catch!" She turned to Yuka as her friend threw a football.

"Wanna throw it InuYasha? I can't really throw that far." she asked after she clumsily caught it.

"Sure, just throw it?" he asked as he took the oblong, brown ball.

"Hold it like this," she took his hand and set the ball in place, "then you wrap your fingers around like this and you throw it. Just make sure you don't throw it too hard."

After a half an hour of ball play, InuYasha decided now would be a good time to at least tell Kagome he likes her more than a friend. He was already on a roll today. Why not finally tell her? Then not only will he be able to keep Hojo at a semi- comfortable distance the rest of the day, but maybe she wouldn't want to leave him as often to come back to this world when they shard hunt.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah, InuYasha?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Puzzled and definitely shocked she followed him, _'Since when does InuYasha want to talk?' _

"Hey, guys! I'll be right back." Eri winked at her as she watched them both get out of the water.

"Take your time!" Eri shouted before they were out of earshot. Yuka smiled knowingly, Hojo inwardly pouted and Eri started to get out as well.

"Where are you off to Eri?" Yuka asked.

"Where else? I'm on a beach _full_ of hotties and I'm sitting in the waves not chasing after one? What is wrong with me!" Yuka laughed and waved her off.

"So, Hojo. Watcha wanna do?"

InuYasha helped her pass the undertow when she almost tripped as it pulled back.

"Thanks. So. What did you want to talk about?" She asked when it didn't look like he was going to tell her what he intended to.

"Kagome?" He started, "Why do you come back to Sengoku Jidai?" She stared at him like he was crazy. Where did this come up from?

"What?"

"Why do you come back to Sengoku Jidai after you leave to come here?"

"I- I have a job to do. I can't just stop in the middle of our quest. I promised." She wondered what brought on all of this thinking. "What is this all about?"

"Is that the only reason?" he pressed, taking a seat on the end of a small dock, hanging his feet over the side to dangle in the water.

"Well, I go there to see Sango and Miroku too, and to visit Kaede, and to bring Shippo candies…" She paused wanting to go on but afraid of how he would react. She took a seat next to him and copied his actions. "And because you're my best friend."

Okay, he was getting _somewhere_, but it wasn't necessarily the direction he wanted to go in. So he rephrased the question.

"What will you do when we've collected all of the shikon-no-kakera?"

"I-I don't know. I guess…travel back and forth as many times as the well will let me, and then when you wish on the jewel and-" her breath hitched in her throat as she painfully tried to go on, " Go to Hell with Kikyo…" She let the sentence hang in the air as she let InuYasha put the rest of the sentence together. He looked at her big, watery eyes and put on a serious face,

"Would you stay if I wasn't going to hell with Kikyo? Would you stay with _me_?"

Her eyes widened at what she thought she heard him asking. "What are asking, InuYasha?"

"I'm not good with words, so can you please just answer the question?"

"Of course I would. Because I lo- like, like staying with you." He heard her slip on something and was going to risk quite a lot to ride out a hope at what it might have been.

"Okay," he started, "This isn't working. Why does this have to be so difficult?…Kagome, I love you. There I said it." He turned, expecting the same look, the same rejection, that Kikyo had shown him all those years ago- but found none.

"R-really?" she asked.

"You're not disgu-" he wasn't allowed time to finish as she practically threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss that didn't give him time to react, but it did get her point across.

"InuYasha. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." she whispered clutching his towel that draped over his shoulders as if it resembled a life line. "Because I love you too…"

"Could I ask you one more question?" he asked, his heart pretty much doing, back flips and somersaults, as his doubts started melting away.

"Of course."

"Would you- Will you be my mate?" He pulled her back far enough to ask, but kept her close enough to feel her skin come in contact with his.

"Are mates forever?" She asked. As soon as he nodded 'yes', she kissed him again, but this time , you could say, he was prepared. As she broke away from him, she answered his question," Then yes, I will."

He couldn't help but think that had to be worth at least 2 points, so…

'_InuYasha-5, Hoko- 2'_

He picked up the blushing girl and they went back to have some more fun in the waves with Kagome's friends. Well, to show off to Hojo was a major one for InuYasha, but, Kagome didn't need to know that.

After about 4 hours of water foot ball, playing around in the waves on boogey boards, playing a very hard game of 'Marco Polo' in the waves, and, for Kagome, playing keep away from InuYasha's new-found bold hands, she started to swim back to shore."Hey, are you guys hungry yet?" At the mention of food InuYasha headed out as well.

"I know InuYasha is," she giggled when he made it to the shore faster than she did.

Every one else climbed out as well and dried off. Kagome grabbed her skirt and bag and headed more inland.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" InuYasha asked. He thought he was getting Ramen.

"I'll be right back, then I'll make your Ramen." She continued walking, wanting to get the uncomfortable sand out of her bathing suit.

InuYasha watched her walk off as he caught some guys tap their friends shoulders and check out Kagome. He growled as Hojo asked him, "Not old enough to make your own Ramen?"

"No. Jealous she's not making yours?" he shot back as he got up to follow Kagome after one of the idiots in the group of guys followed her as well.

"Don't worry, Hojo," Yuka comforted obliviously, "I'll make you something!"

Hojo sweat dropped.

Kagome looked at the huge line that formed to use the rinse off shower. She sighed.

'_I cant wait that long…InuYasha will have a cow if I'm not back soon…' _She decided she would go into the restroom and change out of her bathing suit there. _'I'll still be kinda sandy, but it beats the heck out of having to stay in a bathing suit full of it.'_

Right as Kagome was about to turn left into the women's bathroom, an arm wrapped around her waist. "InuYa-" She turned around with a smile on her face, only to have it dropped when she realized it wasn't who she thought it was. "Excuse me, but you must have mistaken me for some one else," she tried as her heart started to speed up it's pace.

"Nope. You're the pretty little thing I'm having for dessert tonight." He leaned down to kiss her, but his lips never found their destination. Kagome fell to the floor while her harasser was pushed up against a wall; five clawed appendages wrapped tightly around his wind pipe.

"Don't _ever _touch her again. If I even heard you looked at her wrong, you wont have a reason to bed women anymore. Got it?" The other man nodded frantically as he couldn't use his voice, seeing as how it was currently being crushed. "Good." He dropped him and helped Kagome up from her stance on the ground.

"Thank you InuYasha." she said trying to calm her heart.

"Bastard needs to keep his hands to himself."

"Not just for that, but for not hurting him."

"Well, I may not have hurt him this time, but he'll be sporting a bruise tomorrow."

She smiled, "That's all I ask." She turned to go into the restroom, but stopped when she saw him follow her. "You cant come in here, InuYasha, this is the girls bathroom."

"So?" he pushed the door open and strolled inside. "If you're going to be in here, then I'll be right next to you to make sure no more idiots try and touch you."

"InuYasha…"

"Don't even start cause I won't stand for it. I'm staying right here and that's final." She gave up the losing battle and went in side. She locked the door behind her. She gave a sigh of relief when she discovered that she and InuYasha were the only ones in the restroom. That was immediately suppressed when she saw the size of the stalls.

"Crap…InuYasha? Can you just stand out side the door or something?"

"Nope," he replied, plain and simple.

"But I need to change out of my bathing suit and the stalls are too small."

"Tough luck. Change right here, not like I'd mind." She rolled her eyes,

"I know you wouldn't mind, but I do."

"Don't care. I'll turn around, but I'm staying in here." He said as he released her and stepped back.

"Fine."

After Kagome and InuYasha took off, Hojo and Yuka started talking and he discovered they liked a lot of the same things. When he watched InuYasha walk off twice with Kagome, he kinda figured he was no longer in Kagome's dating picture.

"Hey, Yuka?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah?""Would you like to go to see a movie or some thing tomorrow night?"

Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights and she eagerly accepted.

"Great, how about I pick you up at 5:00, then we can discuss what movie to see over a burger and fries?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Great, 5:00 it is then."

"What's at 5:00?" Kagome asked as she came up behind the couple.

"Mine and Hojo's date! Oh my god!-You're not mad are you Kagome?" She asked as she began to panic.

"No!" She reassured her. "No, you two have fun. Hey, by the way, what happened to Eri?"

"Went off in search of hott guys." Yuka supplied giggling.

"Ah. That's Eri for ya!" Kagome said, giggling as well. She sat down and brought out Ramen to make and every one sat and talked while they ate. InuYasha inhaled his, of course. When that was done, they threw away the trash and sat down to make S'mores. Call it perfect timing, because Eri wandered up to the group with a guy on her arm.

"Hi guys! Every one, this is Haru. He's a surfer." Eri introduced him to every one as they sat down together. "Oh! S'mores! Do you like S'mores Haru?" Eri asked, stick already in hand.

"Who doesn't?" he replied as he took a stick from Yuka. Yuka passed two to Kagome and InuYasha and then took another two out for herself and Hojo.

"Okay, take this and just do what I do." Kagome handed him a stick while she placed a big fluffy marshmallow on the end of hers. He did the same and watched as she toasted it over the fire. She removed it from the flame as it started to turn a golden brown, and blew the rest of the flame residing on top, out.

"Uhh…Kagome?" InuYasha asked, "I think I did something wrong."

She turned and looked at her frazzled hanyou holding a dark black something on his stick. She giggled as she grabbed another one.

"Here, have mine." She placed a new one on the end of the stick and toasted it.

"Okay, now take a piece of graham cracker and put a piece of chocolate on top of it."

"Like this?" he asked to make sure he was doing it correctly this time.

"Yep," she beamed, " Now just put the marshmallow on the chocolate and smash another graham cracker on top, and, Viola!"

He did it correctly and smiled when he tasted it. She was right. It really was good. InuYasha finished his and watched her finish hers. He smirked when he saw she had gotten it on her nose.

"Come here, clumsy."

"What?" she asked. He slid her into his lap and licked the little bit of white cream off her nose.

"Oh," she blushed, embarrassed, and went on making another treat without a word to her speechless friends. He smiled as well, and did as she did.

After S'mores were done, they cleaned up and started to pack for home. After every thing was loaded, Eri and Haru exchanged numbers and said their good byes. Yuka drove, Hojo sat in the passenger seat, while Kagome sat in the middle of Eri and InuYasha in the back. They were dropped off first and Kagome waved until they couldn't be seen on the street any more. "See? It wasn't that bad," she poked him in the side and he flinched when it tickled. A smile played on her face. He knew what that smile was for and wasted no time in saying, "I'm giving you till the count of 20." She immediately took off, up the shrine steps, to the top.

"One, two, three, four, eighteen, nineteen, twenty!" He heard her yell some thing about him not knowing how to count and cheating, but dismissed it as he ran off after her. InuYasha flew up the steps and chased after her, watching as she darted around the Goshinboku and into the house, giggling in mirth. He slowed his pace quite considerably, but caught up with her soon after she began to tire. He guaranteed her she would be even more fatigued after the tickle torture she was in for.

'_That_,' he smirked, '_Is a promise._'  


* * *

Yay! Done! Please review and tell me what you think. Good or bad. All is appreciated.

Till next time

AR


End file.
